


Cursed Sonic 06 Flipline AU thing

by CactusBread13



Category: Papa Louie (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Why Did I Write This?, this is so fucking cringy, this is so fucking stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CactusBread13/pseuds/CactusBread13
Summary: Stupid thing
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Stupid thing I made once and now is gonna be here I guess lel


	2. The characters n stuff

So the Sonic 06 fandub that I'm talking about is the Sonic 06 Snapcube fandub. What I'm doing is taking flipline characters and putting them in this. Here are the characters:

(btw i might change characters if they haven't been introduced yet)

Elise: Mandi  
Eggman: Foodini  
Sonic: Carlo Romano  
Shadow: Rudy  
Rouge: Boomer  
Silver: Rollie  
Tails: Austin  
Amy: Prudence  
Mephiles (Memphis Tennesee): Taylor  
Blaze: Captain Cori  
Knuckles: Chuck  
Omega: Alberto  
Dumb priest at the beginning: Kingsley  
Elise's dumb dad: Duke Gotcha

The thing this is based on: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NGe79n-jcHk

The fic will be basically the dialogue but written as a fic so yeah


	3. Part 1

PART 1

\-----------------------------------

"Hi~," Princess Mandi (Elise) says, waving to the crowd, giggling. "Oh my gosh. You guys are too much!"

"Take my house!" "Sign my tax forms!" "Sign my toes!" "My bed is made of scorpions!" Citizens cheer as Mandi walks up some steps to the priest.  
"What?" Says a citizen. "You should get that fixed!" says another.  
A guy in a cloak hands Mandi some torch thing. "Wow, this fire is so bright. Beautiful. I can't stop looking at it. Woah."

Suddenly, the whole place is engulfed in flames! "OH GOD!" People yell. Mandi somehow is floating up, looking at a spire of flames.

"It's like it's spinning within me!"

"Roaaaaaaaar!" A monster yells.

Mandi is pulled back to reality, as she realizes that she might have just been daydreaming. "Oh shit, that's outside of me. Okay. Yes, I'm good!"

"Princess, you had a That's So Raven vision once more." Kingsley (the priest) said.

"Oh no, I just daydreamed. I'm here, for the people." She said.

"Alright, well, let's get litty in this bitch. Light that b*tch up right now."

"I will light this bitch up, right now."

"Thank you, Princess. We're gonna get higher than a kite tonight!"

"It's lit fam"

\---------------------------

alright so imma put these in parts cuz im lazy idk


	4. Part 2

part 2 yess queennnnnnn

PART 2

\---------------------------

Fireworks shoot up in the sky. (oh man i hope somebody fucks up the fireworks) The crowd cheers!

"Thanks guys!~" Mandi says before...

BOOM!

Fireworks go everywhere! "Ah!" Mandi screams.

Everything is exploding when an airship flies over. A door opens and a bunch of robots fly down.

"We are the robots. Please freeze! Please freeze!" The robots say.

"Am I doing this right? This is my first day on the job. Please freeze!"

The airship flies down with a man on it.

Foodini (Eggman) chuckles. "Why, hello there, young princess! Do you like my outfit? My four nipples?"

"Now, you must acquire me by getting on this boat right now! Not the boat— my ship!" He stuttered

"Gimme this-" He gasped, looking at Mandi's hands.

"You have the Warp Key! In your hands!"

"Gimme that shit right now or I'm gonna rip it off you my goddamn self! Give it to me!" He told her angrily.

"Uh, how about no?" She chuckled nervously, slowly backing up.

"Oh, you'd rather do this the hard way. Well, then it looks like we're gonna-" He stopped, suddenly the wind blowing really quickly, almost like a tornado.

"Wait, those aren't tornadoes, this isn't Arizona! What's happening?!" He said in confusion.

Suddenly, another person appeared!

"My! That's a pretty snazzy performance there!" Carlo Romano (Sonic) announced.

"Eh?!" Mandi gasped.

"Get that goddamn Romano!" Foodini commanded, his robots shooting at Carlo.

"Hyah! I'm going down!" Carlo jumped, kicking and punching every robot killing it in one hit.

"Oh my God, he's an acrobat!" The robots said in awe.

"I'm gonna kill all of you!" He announced.

Mandi looked around in fear, wondering how someone could be so strong.

Carlo had managed to get one of the robots to the edge.

"And... poke!" He poked the robot off the edge, killing it.

"Oh, don't fall!" He taunted, running quickly towards Mandi

HAHA, HAHA

O N E !

"Come on, Mandi." Carlo said, picking her up and running.

"Carlo, where do you think you're going you motherfucking-" Foodini growled in anger.

"Oh! He's cockblocking me! Get him!" He ordered.

"You're never gonna get me~! Don't worry, Houdini's really dumb!" Carlo said to Mandi, clearly trying to make Foodini angry.

"What did you call me?!" Foodini yelled.

Off in the distance, ANOTHER person could be seen.

"Oh, I should... uh... I-I guess he's got it handled. I'll just... I mean it'd be really awkward if I walked in now, so..." Rollie (Silver) stuttered...

\-----------------------------

this took so long to writeeeeee cfyftuygihgyftdrtfugj  
this one was longer than the last lol  
anyways if yall liked it let me know and if u didn't let me know what I could do better anyways bye


End file.
